


Love's Lesson's Found

by cunningdeb



Series: Allen-Lambert series [4]
Category: Adam Lambert - Fandom, Kris Allen - Fandom
Genre: Family, Homophobia, M/M, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-26
Updated: 2013-11-26
Packaged: 2018-01-02 16:44:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1059171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cunningdeb/pseuds/cunningdeb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kris, Adam and their children surprise Kris' parents for Thanksgiving and get some surprises themselves - and not all welcomed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love's Lesson's Found

“Surprise! Happy Thanksgiving Mama!”

Kim stood in her doorway, stunned. These were the last folks she expected to see Friday morning.

“My God, Kris…and Joshua…what are you doing here?”

She tossed her wet dishtowel over her shoulder and hugged her son and grandson.

“We felt guilty about not being able to come on Thanksgiving so when our weekend opened up, Adam suggested we come for a visit.” He smiled faded. “I hope that’s okay?”

“Okay?” Kim laughed, relieving Kris of Joshua and washing his face with Granny kisses. “I couldn’t be more thrilled. Your dad won’t believe it.” She looked over her son’s shoulder towards the driveway to find her son-in-law lifting Hannah out of her car seat.

“Grandma, Grandma,” Hannah squealed, running onto the porch. Kim knelt down, still balancing Joshie, and scooped her granddaughter in her other arm.

“Hannah, Sugarsnap, it’s been so long. What a big girl! Give Grandma a kiss.”

By now, Adam had joined them on the porch. Kris was shaking his head, a peculiar look on his face.

“Hey, baby, what’s up?”

“Do you realize our daughter is nicknamed after produce?” Oddly enough, this occurred to him when his mom called her Sugarsnap not ten minutes after Adam had told their Sweetpea that Grandma’s house was around the corner.

Adam laughed. 

“That’s too funny – and she doesn’t even like vegetables!”

Kim handed Joshie back to Kris and told them to come in, come in. Once she was free of Hannah, Kim turned to Adam, giving him a big hug.

“I hear this trip was your idea. Thank you Adam.”

“You’re welcome Mom. I know Kris misses you a lot and I figured, why not.”

Kim stepped back, taking his face in her hands, looking at him with concern.

“You look pale sweetie. Are you feeling okay? I know it’s been a few months since IT happened but…”

Adam loved her concern. He had suffered from a few bad headaches since the whole thing with Audra and Bobby went down but he had seen a therapist and worked through it. He and Kris were stronger than ever.

“I’m fine Mom, I promise. Just a long flight with the kids and all.”

“I hope the kids behaved themselves for the other passengers.”

“Mom, we have a private plane, remember?”

Even after seven years and countless visits to their grand house, Kim still found it hard to fathom that her son and his family were extremely well off. Success had been good to them.

“Show off,” she playfully pouted, swatting him with the wet towel. “Are you too important to kick off your shoes and hang around a spell.”

“Never, Mom, never.”

\--*--

Neil was more than stunned when he came home to a little blond whirlwind spinning around his knees and the sight of his son and his husband curled up on the couch eating popcorn and watching football. Neil wasn’t so much stunned to see Kris as he was to see Adam watching football and apparently getting it.

“Will wonders never cease,” he declared, surprising the couple.

“Dad!”

Kris unwrapped himself from Adam and gave his father a big hug. Adam was right behind him, his hand extended, only to be yanked into a manly group huddle.

“Who’s winning Adam?”

“The team in the cute red pants.”

He patted Adam’s back.

“That’s my boy!”

They filled him in on the impromptu visit and Neil joined them to watch the rest of the game. He sat back in his easy chair and watched Adam and Kris settle back on the couch, Adam sprawled out against the armrest and Kris nestled against his chest, holding the popcorn. It had taken him a while to get used to seeing them so openly affectionate – not exactly the future in-law he expected when his son was born – but now he couldn’t imagine Kris with anyone but Adam. To paraphrase an old saying – he didn’t lose a son … he gained another son.

After a supper of turkey leftovers, Kris and Adam spent an hour convincing Kim and Neil they didn’t need to prepare another grand Thanksgiving dinner on their account. They just wanted to visit their family and let the kids spend time with their grandparents. Eventually, they talked them down to a nice dinner on Sunday with just the six of them. Kris’ brother and his family were out of town.

\--*--

That night, Adam and Kris tucked Hannah and Joshua in their beds in Kris’ old bedroom before wishing Kim and Neil goodnight and heading off to bed themselves. They told the older couple it was jetlag – the reason they were turning in early – but Kim and Neil remembered being young and in love and imagined the real reason was much sweeter. In fact, they like the idea so much, they decided to turn in early themselves.

The boys were sleeping in the guest room and Adam took over the small private bathroom to complete his night time ritual. He hadn’t worn much make up on the trip down but still needed to shower, brush his teeth and changed into the new pajamas he bought especially for the trip – he didn’t want his in-laws catching him in his usual bed attire, or lack there of.

When Adam finished, he turned off the light and found Kris in bed, under the sheets, waiting for him. Kris flicked back the covers for Adam, revealing himself to be buck naked and at attention.

“Kris! What the hell are you doing?” Adam hissed, jumping forward and dragging the covers back over his husband.

“Waiting for my suddenly uptight husband. Get in here.”

Kris threw the cover off again and Adam forced himself to look away. He clumsily rummaged through their luggage and found a pair of sweats and an undershirt for Kris, tossing them at him.

“Would you please put some clothes on? We’re in your parent’s home for Pete’s sake.”

Kris reluctantly dressed than Adam joined him in bed. Kris was smirking, having rarely seen this flustered side of Adam.

“Does this mean it’s a fuck free vacation,” Kris sighed, giving Adam the same puppy dog eyes Adam used on him countless times.

“Watch your language, will you. I bet these walls are thinner than paper. And yes, it means no more…you know…until we’re home. I’m not going to embarrass your parents, or us, by having them learn their son-in-law is a screamer. Good night.”

Adam turned off the light and curled up on his side, facing away from his greatest temptation. Kris plopped an arm over his head, staring at the ceiling, rubbing himself, trying to ease the strain. He let out little grunts.

“Kris, stop it! I can hear you.”

Kris kept it up, his low groans causing Adam to twitch down there despite his best efforts.

“Quit it, will ya?”

With one long, drawn out whimper, Kris finished. His suffering was over and Adam’s was about to begin. Kris wasn’t going to let him off easy.

Kris spooned up behind Adam, his hand lying lazily on Adam’s hip. He rested his head against the back of Adam’s neck, talking low and dangerously to him.

“You know you want me lover.” His hand drifted down, fingering Adam through his pajama bottoms and briefs. “I can feel you hard for me already. Let Krissy baby make it all better.”

Adam protested but not as forcibly as before. He desperately wanted Kris to touch him and jerk him off. The roving hand went up and over his waistbands and into his briefs, circling his aching cock and slowly rubbing up and down. Adam groaned deep in his throat as Kris breathed hot air into his hair.

“You are so big Adam. When you fuck me, I feel like I’m splitting in two and only you can put me back together.” He started moving faster, tightening his grip. Adam’s low groans turned into a whining as he buried his face in his pillow, muffling himself. “Only you can make me scream and swear like a banshee, every time I feel your mouth around my dick. I’m going to make you scream lover and I don’t give a fuck who hears.”

Kris’ hand speed doubled and he put his other hand to work, slipping it under Adam’s pants and traveling down his crack til he found his hole and started stroking him there. By now, Adam had his face fully buried in the pillow, suffocating on pure pleasure. His body convulsed as wave upon wave of orgasm hit him. His screams were muffled but still loud. When he had given all he had in him, Kris withdrew his hands and lay on his back, thoroughly satisfied with himself.

Adam continued moaning then slowly rolled over, his face wet with tears and spit. He looked at his smug husband and managed a half smile, his jaw sore from clenching.

“You’re a bastard, you know that … a fucking bastard.”

Kris leaned over, wiping Adam’s chin with the edge of the cover and kissed him chastely on the lips.

“I know. Good night lover.”

“Bastard,” Adam giggled, rolling back over and moaning.

\--*--

The next morning Kim went grocery shopping for Sunday’s dinner. Adam and Hannah went along with her and Joshua, awake and alert, went with Grandpa to visit the neighbors. Kris bummed around the house for a while, checking out if things were where he last remembered them and what new things had been added. After doing a pointless inventory, he decided to go for a walk.

He ran into a few friends and acquaintances, engaging in small talk. He’d been away so long, Conway almost didn’t feel like home anymore, although the city proudly promoted him as their own. He ended up sitting on a bench in the neighborhood park, watching kids playing on the swings.

A guy sat down beside. They exchanged ‘heys’ then kept to themselves. Kris later wished it had stayed that way.

“You from around here?” the non-descript, middle aged man asked.

“Originally but I’ve been living out of state.”

“Home for Thanksgiving?”

“Yeah. How about you?”

“Visiting the wife’s family. Been stuck here for four days. Had to get out of the house. All I’ve heard about since I got here is there precious local boy who done good. Famous singer. Big shit.” He paused and looked at Kris, obviously not recognizing him as the shit in question. The guy’s eyes grew dark. “And to boot, the guy’s a fucking queer! Supposedly he’s come home with his…husband for a visit. Do you believe that? HE has a HUSBAND!”

The degenerate went on to spew such vile comments about him and Adam that Kris felt like he was going to throw up. He then brought up the fact that they had children and went off on another tangent. Kris managed to hold himself together when the asshole insulted him and Adam but when he brought their beautiful children into it, Kris lost it.

Kris had been in the odd fight in high school but he had never purposely beaten another human being so viciously. He got in several hits to the guy’s face before he retaliated and hit Kris with a few good ones himself. He missed Kris’ face but got him in the stomach. A crowd quickly gathered and pulled them apart. Kris felt humiliated as he was recognized but no one seemed to blame him for the fight. They held the other guy back as Kris was led away to another bench. A bystander who was a nurse checked out his gut and suggested he go to the hospital. He refused, clutching his stomach and heading home.

Thankfully, the house was still empty. He staggered to the bathroom and threw up then crawled into bed. Hot tears washed his face. Adam had told him stories of the type of hatred he had faced in his past and when Adam had described how he felt, Kris got it but didn’t get it. Not until today. Besides making him physically sick, it made his mind sick to think strangers could be so cruel to people they didn’t even know or have sick opinions on matters that were none of their business.

He heard the front door open and Hannah calling for him. He whipped his face and buried his bloody, bruised knuckles under the pillow. The bedroom door opened and Adam came in alone. He took one look at Kris and knew something was amiss.

“Baby, do you feel okay?” He sat on the edge of the bed and gently felt Kris’ cheeks with the back of his hand. “You’re face is red and awfully hot.”

“I think I’m coming down with something. A few hours sleep and I’ll be good as new.”

“You sure? Do you want me to call your mom?”

Kris had to laugh a little at how concerned Adam was being, even if the very act of laughing made his stomach feel worse.

“I’m a big boy Adam. I can take care of myself.”

Adam kissed him on the forehead, brushing hair aside.

“But you don’t have to baby when you have me. Sleep. I’ll keep Hannah quiet.”

\--*--

When Kris awoke, it was dark outside and the house was super quiet. He slowly got out of bed, clutching his sore stomach and shuffled out of the bedroom, looking for signs of life. The lights were out in the house except for the kitchen. He found Adam sitting alone at the kitchen table, playing with a mug of cold coffee in his hands. He was staring at a sheet of paper on the table in front of him and didn’t notice Kris.

Trying to sound normal, Kris took a seat across from Adam and tried to smile.

“Where is everyone?”

Adam looked at his husband, worry in his eyes.

“Kim and Neil took the kids out for dinner and then to a movie.”

“Oh.”

“They’re staying at Daniel’s place overnight.”

Adam slid the paper over to Kris. He scanned it, immediately recognizing what it was.

“How did you…”

“The police came to the door while you were sleeping. They wanted your statement regarding the fight in the park.”

Kris’ eyes started to water.

“They pretty much have the whole story. Someone thankfully was eavesdropping and swore the other guy started it, that you were defending your family…me.”

His shoulder’s shaking, Kris covered his face and wept. Adam was immediately kneeling at his side, letting his husband’s weary head rest on his shoulder as he let go of the remaining anger and pain. He rubbed his back, recalling the times he was in the same place Kris was – hurt and angry and scared and confused and every other emotion linked with dealing with hate.

“Let it out baby. Don’t let hate consume you. You acted on instinct. Shhh, it’s okay.”

Once Kris was more or less cried out, Adam left him to get some water. When he turned back around from the sink, Kris was clutching his stomach, wincing.

“What the shit,” Adam muttered, leaving the water behind and lifting Kris’ shirt. His stomach was blotched with bruises.

“My God, Kris, that fucking…”

“Not worth your breathe.”

“Did you see a doctor? Someone?”

“Just came home.”

Adam nearly picked him up.

“We’re just going to the hospital. You could have internal injuries.”

“Not necessary.”

Kris doubled over.

“Don’t be a martyr. Come on.”

Adam grabbed the car keys and they left.

\--*--

Two hours later, they came home. It was only bruising and that put Adam’s mind at ease somewhat. Kris didn’t want to talk about it anymore and headed straight to bed. Adam retrieved the newspaper from the mailbox and sat in the easy chair, looking for the headlines. He looked from the front to the back page and everywhere in between – even the classifieds – and found not one word mentioned. He turned on the local radio station and waited for the news report. Nothing. Adam waited another 45 minutes for the 11 pm news, expecting the story about America’s hometown boy being caught in a fight. Again, nothing.

Adam dropped the remote. He couldn’t believe it … he just couldn’t fucking believe it. How the hell did this stay out of the news! This fight was perfect fodder for the media, the paps especially, and not one word. He turned on Neil’s computer and googled about it. Zippo. Nadda. Zilch. It was a relief that Kris wasn’t going to have to explain himself but it was just too weird. No one in LA would have let it slide.

The phone rang and Adam rushed to get it, not wanting Kris to wake up. It was Kim.

“How’s my boy?”

“Asleep. He, ah, feels horrible about how he reacted. I told him it was a natural way to respond but I don’t think he believes me.”

“You don’t know how ashamed I feel Adam. Of all places, you’d think his hometown would be the one place he wouldn’t have to face bigotry like that.”

“It happens everywhere Mom. Whether you’re in a metropolitan city or a tiny hamlet, whether you’re a gazillionaire or dirt poor, there’s always someone with sick opinions about one thing or another.”

“Haven’t you two dealt with this back home?”

“To some extent, I guess. It’s more of a polite hate in most celebrity circles, although we’ve heard a few choice words from total strangers just walking down the street. Kris has always handled it well in the past.”

“I’m sure you taught him how.”

Adam knew what she meant. He had dealt with it a lot longer than his husband but all hate was the same.

“I tried. I think what really sent him over the edge was when that son of a bitch…sorry, language…started on about Hannah and Joshua.”

Kim voice grew dark. “If I had been there and heard that jackass talking like that, I would have given him more than a piece of my mind – I would have torn him to shreds”

Adam smiled to himself. He lucked out with those two as his in-laws.

“Well, it’s over now – and I can say that with 99.9 percent certainty. I checked every media outlet, local, national and online, and haven’t found a peep about it. I guess someone’s looking out for him.”

“Hey, is that Mama?”

Kris was standing in the doorway, holding his stomach and bracing himself against the door. Adam nodded.

“Ask her if she and Dad are taking the kids to church in the morning.”

Adam asked, nodding again.

“Tell her I’ll meet them there. I think I could use a little religion right about now.”

“Mom, Kris and I will meet you there. Kiss Hannah and Joshie for us. Love you both. Bye.”

Adam put the phone back in its cradle and helped a stunned Kris back to bed.

“Did you say ‘we’?”

“Sure did.”

“But Adam, you’ve never gone to church since I’ve known you. You’ve rarely even gone to temple.”

Adam helped Kris into bed and then joined him, curling his arms around him and holding tight.

“I think this occasion calls for an exception. We all answer to one power, don’t we, no matter what we call him or how we choose to believe. I want to be with my husband and family; we’re in it together. Now go to sleep baby. I don’t want you dozing on my shoulder during the sermon.”

\--*--

Kris and Adam stood outside the church, searching the parking lot for the Allens. Adam had worn his most conservative clothes – black dress pants, black jacket and white button down shirt. He had wanted to go without any make up but Kris insisted he not be anything but himself. Adam obliged, putting on some foundation and liner but that was it. Figuring they might be inside, Adam and Kris held hands and walked in. They got a few surprised stares but for the most part, no one made an issue of it. 

The minister welcomed them warmly, shaking their hands and taking a minute to apologize about what happened. He had felt horrible and had decided to address the issue of tolerance in his sermon. He offered to change back to his original sermon if the guys were uncomfortable about bringing attention to the situation. Both Kris and Adam agreed it was something that needed to be heard. The minister thanked them and directed them to Kris’ parents.

Adam felt a little uncomfortable, not being Christian and all, but he found the scriptures interesting and the music catchy. He spent a lot of time looking at Kris. At one point, during the talk about loving your enemy, Kris closed his eyes and a soft smile brightened his face. Adam was pretty sure at that moment Kris had found the inner forgiveness he needed for the guilt he felt about lashing out. Adam knew how Kris’ mind worked – Kris knew it was right to stand up for them but he was having trouble reconciling that he had become violent. He abhorred violence and the fact he had resorted to it was eating him up. Now that Kris felt God had forgiven him, he could forgive himself. 

After church, they went back to the house and had a wonderful dinner. Kris insisted everyone enjoy the fabulous meal his mom had planned; he’d savor her homemade turkey soup as his stomach was still tender.

The family took turns saying what they were thankful. They all laughed when Hannah said she was thankful she didn’t have to eat her Daddy’s vegetables.

“I’m thankful that I have a beautiful husband and two darling rugrats,” Adam offered. “I’m also thankful for the wonderful family I married into.” Adam took Kim’s hand and held on. “I know I’m not what you expected for your son but you welcomed me with open arms from the moment we met, through our tough and joyous times and I know in my heart I couldn’t have found a better family to call my own.” Adam and Kim kissed and Neil grinned from ear to ear.

It was Kris’ turn. 

“I’m, ah, not as eloquent as my husband but I am thankful for my parents, my children and the love of my life. This past year, our love has been tested in the strangest way possible and we survived it, a little worse for wear, but stronger than ever. If yesterday’s altercation has taught me anything, it’s that love is nothing to be ashamed of and those who can’t see that need to be pitied, not hated. Hating the haters doesn’t get you anywhere; you need to live your life and only worry about your own happiness.” Kris took Adam’s hand and kissed it. “Fill your heart with light and love and you can conquer the world. Amen.”


End file.
